


And Baby Makes Family

by Rokushi, Snea (Rokushi)



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rokushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only so many more months where he'd get to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Family

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: **47\. Creation**
> 
>  _And Baby Makes Family: 1_

It happened sometime between the clothes being ripped from their bodies and the world becoming a pinpoint of pleasure. One moment where all he was aware of was warmth, skin, sweat, Chloe, _Chloe_ , _**Chloe**_. Their heartbeats finally calming down; his thumping loudly in his ears, hers a sweet flutter to compliment it. Poised above her, leaning heavily on his arms that were braced on either side of her torso.

And then, all at once, he heard it. A small, faint _bump-blump, bump-blump_. Something small and delicate. Without thinking he zeroed in on it, curiosity and the need to protect Chloe driving him, even then. And he found it.

Coming _from_ her.

Well, her abdomen to be more specific. Joy flooded him with a renewed energy, making Chloe moan and squirm under him. He groaned.

 _"Chloe."_ He kissed her then and the night faded away into sounds and emotions.

He was going to be a father, after all.

There were only _so_ many more months where he'd get to top.

 _fin._


End file.
